


Supernatural Stakeout

by Maenads



Category: Ant and Dec, Britain's Got Talent RPF, British Actor RPF, British Comedy RPF, Brits
Genre: British Character, British Comedy, Comedy, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Horror, Multi, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-13
Updated: 2013-04-21
Packaged: 2017-12-08 08:49:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/759449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maenads/pseuds/Maenads
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Flash back to 1991 and Ant and Dec are starring in the teenage drama Byker Grove. The current plot is whether the youth club is haunted, but the actors begin to question whether the set is as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Premonition

Anthony McPartlin, Declan Donnelly, Nicola Bell, John Jefferson, Nicola Ewart and Steven Bradley. Otherwise known as PJ, Duncan, Debbie, Fraser, Jemma and Speedy, just some of the teenagers that were a part of the teenage-adolescent drama ‘Byker Grove’. The drama was currently in it’s third series, so strong friendships had been formed between cast members such as these, making night shoots such as this, all the more bearable. The storyline that was gripping the nation was about to be concluded, was the Grove haunted? Was their an intruder? Or was it something else altogether?

For all it was the middle of May, this particular night seemed especially chilly, causing many of the cast members to huddle together, particularly Nicola and Anthony.

“Twit twoo” Declan whistled as he wandered over to find Nicola and Anthony cocooned together in a blanket. “Get you two!” He then teased

“Oh shut up man Declan” Nicola snapped

“All right all right” Declan said holding his hands up “Keep you hair on woman”

“Just ignore him Nic” Ant told Nicola “He’s only jealous cause he cannat get a girlfriend!” Ant yelled jokingly

“Oh so that’s how it’s gonna be is it?” Declan replied jokingly “Honestly Anth, you get yersel a girlfriend and you become a changed man” He then said with a wink

Just then Nicola Ewart came strolling over, rolled her eyes and said,

“When youse two are finished having a domestic, Anth, Nic they want us to film our bit now”

“Right, howay then” Ant said as he peeled away the blanket that was covering himself and Nicola

“Eeeh it’s cold like” Nicola shivered as she stood up

Putting his arm around her, Ant whispered in Nicola’s ear,

“As long as I’m here you’ll always be nice and warm”

As Nicola giggled at her boyfriends affections, Nicola Ewart pointed her finger at her mouth and grimaced,

“Bleugh” “Howay youse two, the sooner we do this the sooner we can gan home” she then snapped as neither Anth or Nicola made any attempt to follow.

“Oi Steven!” Declan shouted as the others began to walk away “Come talk to ‘us will ye? I’m lonely” He joked

As Steven jogged over to where Declan was sitting, Declan told Steven,

“Hey watch this” “Hey Nicola!” He shouted, causing both Nicola’s to stop in their tracks and to turn around and glare at Declan.

“What?!” They both shouted at the same time, causing both Declan and Steven to fall about laughing

“Honestly, immature boys!” Nicola Ewart shouted as she rolled her eyes

“Come on girls, just leave ‘em to it” Ant said trying to keep the peace

As both the girls tossed their hair over their shoulders and walked away, Declan shook his head and laughed,

“That’s too funny!”

Just then there was an unusually large gust of wind that whistled loudly and caused the branches of the trees around the boys to creak and snap.

“Blimey this place is creepy as owt at night” Declan winced as the wind nipped at his bare face

“I kna, I’d hate to be here by mesel like” Steven replied, his teeth beginning to chatter

“Me and Anth have a theory like” Declan said mysteriously as he pushed his hair away from his face

“Oh aye and what’s that then?” Steven asked

“We reckon that place is haunted” Declan then replied cooly as he pointed at the Grove set

“Really?” Steven said astounded “How did youse come up with that then?”

“Whey, we’ve thought it for a while anyway cause its just so creepy” Declan shuddered at the thought “Then we’ve been hearing strange noises like”

“Ye not messing with ‘us are ye Declan man?” Steven asked worried

“Nah I’m not man, seriously”

“Whey then let’s do it” Steven said determined

“Do what?” Declan asked confused

“Find out once and for all” Steven replied simply “We’ll come back at night gan inside, a big group of us yeah, we’ll see if it is haunted”

“Are you sure like?” Declan asked clearly daunted by the idea

“Deadly” Steven laughed

“That wasn’t funny man!” Declan said shaking his head “Right then, let’s do it, we’ll tell the others when they get back and decide when we’re doing it”

“Mint, we’re all ganan on a ghost hunt!” Steven said excitedly

To be continued….


	2. Apprehension

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So the day has been set, the group of teenagers are finally going to find out whether the Grove is hauntd or not, but will they ever get there?

For Ant the week dragged on whilst he waited longingly for the night that was set to clear things up once and for all. He couldn’t wait, the chance to have a laugh and a good old mess around with a group of mates, what more could a teenage lad want?

Anything else but that in Declan’s case. Unlike Ant, the week flew by for Dec with the fated night fast approaching. Just thinking about it caused an uneasy feeling to bubble up in the pit of Dec’s tummy. He kept trying to reassure himself, it was only a bit of fun after all, he needed to stop being so silly and sensitive. Yet, that little niggling feeling still ate away at Dec. When the dreaded day finally arrived, Dec could do nothing but worry all day.

Dropping his knife and fork down on his plate, Dec frowned and slouched down in his chair.

“Declan sit up please” Anne scolded her son “And finish eating your tea” She then added sternly

Sitting back upright, Dec chewed on his nail and mumbled,

“Not hungry mam”

Sighing frustratedly, Anne scolded her son again,

“Declan Donnelly how many times have I told you not to mumble and for goodness sake if you’re not hungry then there’s no need for you to be chewing on your finger” As Dec sheepishly dropped his hand onto his lap, Anne continued to try and get through to her son. “Come on poppet, whatever’s the matter shepards pie is your favourite”

“Just not hungry mam, sorry” Dec said quietly directing a forced smile at his mother

“Howay man Decky” Martin complained from across the table “You’ve been a right grump all day, what’s wrong with ye?” Martin then asked creasing his forehead as he did so

“Shut up man Martin!” Dec shouted unexpectedly as he slammed his hands down on the table

“Declan Donnelly! What on earth has got into you?!” Anne shouted crossly “It’s a good job your father isn’t home” She then added as she glared at her youngest son angrily

“Sorry sorry!” Dec said putting his head into his hands “Just worried about tonight”

“Whatever for, you’re normally excited about doing your scenes?” Anne wondered as she got up and began to clear away the plates

Dec hadn’t told his parents what the real reason was for why he was visiting the Mitre on that particular night, he’d made up some story about doing some extra Byker scenes. Now he wished he’d told them the real reason as there’s no way that he’d have permission to go.

“I kna but, these scenes are a bit last minute, I’m worried I’ll mess me lines up” Dec lied looking out the window gloomily

Shaking her head in exasperation, Anne wandered over to where Dec was sitting and told him,

“I’m sure you’ll be fine love, you always are” Then after giving Dec a kiss on the top of his head, patted him on his back and told him, “Off you pop upstairs then poppet, go get yourself ready”

2 hours later and the whole gang were ready and waiting outside the Mitre, torches at the ready.

“Right then are youse all ready?” Steven asked the group who all responded with a chorus of, “Aye’s”

Stopping short at the front door, Nicola Bell tried to open it to no avail.

“It’s locked” She hissed at the group

“We’ll their hardly gonna leave it open are they now?” Nicola Ewart responded sarcastically

“Fear not ladies” Ant said cockily as he placed his arm around the shoulder’s of both girls “I’ve got a plan”

“Oh aye, and what’s that then?” Dec asked worriedly

“Use the key” Ant said simply

Faced with a raised eyebrow from each of the teenagers, Ant sighed, slapped a hand against his forehead and shook his head before clumsily producing a key from his coat pocket.

“Where’d you get that?” John asked impressed

“I’ve got me connections” Ant said smugly as he turned the key in the lock.

The wooden door creaked loudly as it was slowly opened by Nicola Bell, slipping through the gap she shivered as she complained,

“Jesus it’s freezing in ‘ere!”

Being the last one through the door, John closed it noisily and asked,

“So what’s the plan?”

“Right this is what I propose” Ant said taking charge “John, you and Steven go round this floor, keep an eye out for owt strange happening” Ant instructed “Then you two Nicola’s do the same only youse two go round upstairs, then me and Decs will gan through the basement” Adjusting the cap on his head, Ant then added, “When youse are finished we’ll all meet in the attic”

“The attic!” The other 5 teenagers all said shocked

“Yes the attic you scaredy cats, now howay man lets get on with it” Ant said rolling his eyes.

After the group split off from each other, Ant and Dec made their way towards the basement. After looking around for a bit there seemed to be no sign of anything unusual, there was only a coating of dust covering each object, which even then wasn’t unusual for this place.

All of a sudden, however, Dec saw something move out of the corner of his eye, causing him to scream loudly, and very high pitched, and grab a hold of Ant’s hand. This in itself caused Ant to jump and shout loudly,

“Christ Declan!” Still keeping tight hold of Dec’s hand Ant shouted panicked, “What is it?! What is it!?”

Slowly turning aground to catch a look at what he’d seen, Dec let out a sigh of relief as he said,

“Oh thank God, it was only a rat”

“A Rat!” Ant shouted “Christ, Decs I thought you’d seen a ghost or summit” Ant laughed. He then realised that he was still clinging on to Dec’s hand, so quickly dropped it causing Dec’s cheeks to flush pink with embarrassment. “Howay man, let’s gan up to the attic” Ant then told Dec awkwardly

To be continued….


	3. Spirits ignite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Against better instinct, the Byker teenagers play with fire by talking to the spirits.

Both pairs of boys arrived at the attic at the same time to find both Nicola’s huddled closely together on the floor.

“Where’ve youse been!” Nicola Bell shouted

“Aye, we’ve been sat up here for ages!” Nicola Ewart then complained

“Are youse both okay?” Steven then interjected with a worried look on his face

After casting a wary glance at Nicola Ewart, Nicola Bell asked, “Yeah… We’re fine…. Why?”

“Oh” Steven said confused. “Just we heard a girl screaming, didn’t we John?” He then added causing Dec’s cheeks to flush bright pink and his eyes to look to the floor in embarrassment.

“Aye, was propa high pitched like” John replied in agreement

As Dec kept his stare directed at the floor and shuffled awkwardly on the spot, Nicola Ewart shrugged her shoulders and replied simply,

“Well it wasn’t us”

“Whey that’s strange” Steven said as he scratched his head “Sounded really close… Did you hear owt lads?” He then suddenly asked looking at Ant and Dec

“Nah we didn’t” Ant said confidently “Must’ve been a ghost” he then chuckled as he casually shoved his hands into his pockets.

“Hmmm” Steven mumbled as his eyes scanned the room. Suddenly his eyes landed on Dec, who was still looking at the ground. “You all right Declan mate?” He asked concerned “You look like you’ve actually seen a ghost.”

Snapping his head up, Dec shook himself and stammered,

“Yeah, I-I’m fine….”

“Hey, it was probably you who screamed, eh mate?” Steven then joked causing Dec to dart his eyes around the room willing them to look anywhere but at Steven’s face. Suddenly the penny dropped for Steven causing his eyes to light up in realisation, “It was you wasn’t it!” He yelled causing the girls on the floor to fall back in hysterics and John to let out a snort.

“Hey! Leave him alone will youse! It was horrible down there, alright?” Ant shouted defensively causing the smiles to be wiped from everyone’s faces. As Dec shot Ant a grateful smile, Ant tried to break the awkwardness that now lingered in the air. Clapping his hands together and forcing a smile to spread across his face he said, “So.” “Whatcha got there then?” He asked John noticing the box that was under his arm.

“An oujia board” John replied with a mischievous grin on his face.

“A figi what?” Nicola Ewart asked confused as she played with her hair.

“An oujia board you idiot” John replied laughing.

“Guys I dno about this like” Dec said panic stricken. “It’s dark stuff this, mam always told ‘us never do one of these” he then said croakily as he chewed on his nail.

“Howay, lighten up man Declan” John said irritably.

“It’ll be alright man Decs” Ant said softly, giving Dec an encouraging smile. “We’re only messing on.”

“Alright then” Dec said shakily, giving into the pressure.

“So what do we do?” Ant asked knowing full well it was what everyone else was thinking.

“Did you get that glass Steven?” John asked as he lay the oujia board flat out on the floor.

“Aye” Steven replied as he wandered over and fetched the glass from where he’d left it beside the door.

Taking the glass, John explained how the board worked, “Right, first of all we all need to sit down around the board” Several thuds later and each teenager surrounded the board, so John continued, “Then we all put our fingers on the glass” He said putting the glass in the centre of the board.

“Oh yeah, I’ve seen this somewhere before” Nicola Bell interrupted. “None of us move the glass though cause that defeats the point.”

“Exactly” John smiled in agreement “We then ask questions and if there are any spirits here, they should answer us.”

“What questions? Like blink yes for once and twice for no?” Steven asked seriously.

“Er Steven, we cannat see them man, they’re ghosts remember?” Ant said pointing out the obvious

“Oh yeah!” Steven replied with a chirpy smile causing the others to all shake their heads in amazement.

“Anyway” John said trying to hurry things along. “Let’s go.” Once each of them had placed a finger on the top of the glass, John shouted, “Are there any spirits present!?”

Initially the glass stayed stationary giving no sign of movement, however the glass suddenly began to move towards 3 separate letters, Y, E and S. It was impossible to comprehend a single word that was uttered in the room once this word had been spelt out, for each teenager was shouting a different thing. Whatever it was each person was shouting, the feeling of utter bewilderment was present among all of them.

“Hush!” John shouted over the top of everyone, “Thank you” He then said as silence fell in the attic. “Thank you spirit for letting us know that you are here, is there anyone present in this circle you’d like to specifically talk to?” John then asked.

Almost instantly the glass began to move, spelling out another word. In a few seconds the glass had spelt out three letters on the board, D, E and C.

“No… No!” Dec said panicked, his breathing quickening. As the glass finished the word, it had spelt out another three letters, L, A and N. Instantly releasing his grip on the glass, Dec stumbled backwards and shouted, “No it cannat mean me! It cannat!”

Finding his feet, Dec darted out of the room and bolted down the stairs without so much as a second glance.

To Be Continued....


	4. Spooked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Ant runs after Declan things become even more mysterious

“Declan!” Ant cried out as he ran out of the attic and down the stairs. However, Ant being the clumsy person that he is, managed to trip over his own foot and stumble down the last couple of stairs. Landing with an almighty thud at the bottom of the stairs, a sharp jolt of pain shot through his right ankle. Clutching at his foot, he cried out in pain.

“Anth!” Nicola Bell shrieked as she came rushing out of the attic and down the stairs, clearly having heard the commotion. “What happened baby? Are you ok?” She asked anxiously as she fell to her hands and knees next to Ant.

“I’m fine, I’m fine” Ant said irritably pushing Nicola’s hand away. Upon seeing a look of hurt flash across Nicola’s face, Ant tried to explain himself, “Thanks Nicola pet” he smiled “But, I need to find Declan like NOW!” Ant said fretfully.

“Well, at least let ‘us help you up” Nicola said caringly as she offered Ant her arm.

Smiling, Ant clung on to Nicola’s arm and managed to pull himself to his feet, screwing his face up in pain as he did so. “Thanks Nic” Ant smiled gratefully

“Hey, it’s ok” Nicola smiled in return “Right, well I’m gonna go get the others, that oujia board is bad news” Nicola said, shivering as she did so “Then we’ll all help to try and find Declan” She suggested helpfully.

“Yeah thanks” Ant replied faintly as Nicola let go of his arm and ran off quickly back up the stairs. As Ant made his way towards the main staircase, he walked with a noticeable limp, and with a permanent look of agony etched upon his face. As Ant awkwardly made his way down the stairs, clinging to the banister with one hand whilst the other pointed the torch to the floor making sure there were no obstacles in his path, he however noticed one thing, the more he walked the more numb his ankle became.

Walking into what was known as the cast and set’s lounge/games room, Ant located Dec immediately. He was sat in the corner of the room, his back set firmly against the wall; his knees brought up to his chest with his head rested on the caps of his knees. His body was visibly shaking as the sound of sobbing escaped him.

As Ant stood in the doorway, his face bore an expression of pain, not from the physical pain of his ankle, but the emotional pain of seeing his best friend so distraught over something he’d encouraged him to be a part of.

Limping over to where Dec was sitting, Ant gladly slumped down against the wall, taking some of the pressure off of his now tingling ankle. “Declan mate” Ant whispered softly into Dec’s ear. “It’s ok mate, you’re safe now” he then added quietly after getting no response.   
Still getting no response, Ant placed a soft and gentle hand on Dec’s shoulder, however this caused Dec’s whole body to spasm as he winced,

“Get off ‘us! Get off ‘us!”

“Sorry sorry!” Ant shouted panicked as he quickly drew his hand away “It’s okay though mate, it’s only me” he smiled.

“I know it’s only you, sorry Anth” Dec sighed glumly “But, that…. that thing…. upstairs really freaked ‘us out.” He sniffed struggling to find the right words.

“I kna it did Dec’s, we should of listened to ye when ye said not to do it” Ant said apologetically “It probably wasn’t even real it’ll of been one of them messing on, probably Steven” He said, attempting to do everything he could to comfort Dec.

“Yeah….probably” Dec said faintly, clearly still spooked by the night’s events.

Just then the lights flickered on and off in the room, just the once. Only the once, but it still caused Dec to shout out distraughtly, “What was that?! What was that?! Anth was that you?!”

“Breathe Declan, breathe” Ant said quickly, knowing that he needed to act quickly to stop Dec getting one of his infamous panic attacks. As Dec drew in large gulps of air, Ant smiled, “That’s the way, good lad, keep breathing.” “It was probably just faulty electrics, you kna what this place is like” Ant then said, trying to think rationally.

No sooner had the words left Ant’s mouth, when suddenly the room’s windows flung open, letting in the night’s cool breeze. Whimpering, Dec grabbed hold of Ant’s hand and wailed, “Anth, what’s going on?! How do ya explain that!?”

Still keeping tight hold of Dec’s now sweaty hand, Ant searched for the right words, “I…. It’s…. obviously….” “Yeah, I’ve got nothing” he then sighed

As the wind audibly whistled, the lights began to flicker on and off again. Not just the once, however, continuously as though they were on a loop.

“Anth, I’m scared” Declan sobbed

“C’mere” Ant said soothingly, pulling Dec into his arms as he did so. As Dec nestled his head into Ant’s shoulder, the creaky door slammed shut with such force it caused the room to shake. “Christ!’ Ant cried out beginning to become alarmed himself. Pulling himself closer to Dec, he nestled his head into Dec’s shoulder.

As though on cue the wind stopped whistling, leaving the Grove completely silent, the only sound available to the ear was that of Dec sobbing. “It’s too quiet” Ant said worriedly. Just then the lights stopped flickering leaving the two teenagers in a dark and deadly silent room.

“Is it over?” Dec sniffed innocently

“I think so, let’s-” Ant began only for his words to be drowned out by a blood curdling scream from the other side of the door. Letting out a shriek, Dec burrowed himself further against Ant’s body and kept his eyes tightly shut. Clinging onto Dec for dear life, Ant too shut his eyes and cowered against the wall.

Both boys were aware of the door opening and the sound of footsteps entering the room, but neither made any attempt to open their eyes as the terror took a hold of them. It was then that they heard an all too familiar voice laugh, “Oh I wish I had me camera with ‘us!”

“It really is priceless isn’t it?” Another familiar voice then said.

Slowly opening their eyes, the boys realised that the people standing in front of them were in fact their producer Matthew Robinson and Billy Fane, otherwise known as Geoff.

“You two!?” Ant shouted accusingly pointing a finger at the men as he did so.

“Wait, what?” Dec then said confused.

“Howay lads, lets gan in the kitchen and we’ll explain.” Billy then said offering a hand to help Dec up.

As each teenager sat on the worktop, each with a mug of hot chocolate, and as Ant got his ankle bandaged up, Billy explained what was going on.

“So it was all you two then?” Nicola Bell asked with an annoyed look on her face

“Aye” Billy smiled clearly pleased with himself

“But what about the lights and the window and all that in the games room?” Ant asked wincing as Matthew wrapped the bandage tightly round his ankle.

“Once we found out that youse were coming tonight, we had time to make a few adjustments let’s say” Billy laughed

As Ant shook his head in disbelief, Dec still wasn’t satisfied, “But what about the scream, I’m pretty sure that wasn’t you or Matthew?” He asked

“Well Declan” Matthew began, having finished bandaging Ant’s ankle up “Our cover managed to get blown as we managed to bump into this lot in the corridor” Matthew said pointing to the two Nicola’s, John and Steven. “So we asked Nicola Ewart for a little favour” he then added

“Sorry boys” Nicola Ewart mumbled as she looked to the floor sheepishly.

“Hold on I’m still confused about one thing?” Dec then asked “What about the oujia board?”

“Yes, I must apologise for that Declan, under no circumstances did I believe that it would go that far” Matthew said apologetically “But, a few days ago we asked John here to be a part of our plan”

“John?!” The 5 teenagers shouted turning to look at John who simply replied, “Sorry guys I could hardly say no.”

“Wow John” Steven smiled clearly impressed “I didn’t know you could act!?” He then said passionately

“Er Steven.” Ant said raising an eyebrow

“Yeah?” Steven asked grinning

“We can all act remember, we’re all actors” Ant said shaking his head “We’re all on Byker Grove, yeah? Where we are right now”

“Oh yeah!” Steven said energetically causing each teenager and even the two men to double over in hysterics.

After finishing their hot chocolates, Matthew and Billy dropped each of the teenagers off at their homes, each one of them safe with the knowledge that the Grove was under no circumstances haunted.

THE END.


End file.
